


Butterfly

by MaddieWrites, the_angst_alchemist



Series: Random Engagements [4]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Collaboration, Fluff, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: A look into the past, and into what made Enis the vampire we see today.Hey, this thing had two authors, so it has to be at least okay.





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than one crazy author writing Resident Enis fanfiction? Two crazy authors writing Resident Enis fanfiction!!! I had a blast writing this with the_angst_alchemist, and I'm super happy with the final story! Give it up for the product of an uneccessary amount of research: Butterfly!!!! Also thanks for reading. -MW

You don't know the things I've seen, the things we've seen. Sure, I might not have eyes like Enis, but I was always there, even when the others tried to get rid of me. And we both know it by now: Everyone else dies, or they fade, or they leave. I'm still Enis's only constant, after all these years.  
I'm the kazoo. I know, I know. Few people expect me to have a voice, but if you're around enough magic, anything can happen. And I know what happened, and what is still happening, throughout the life of my closest friend.  
It all began years, decades, maybe even a century or two ago when Enis was turned. We didn't know what to think. We weren't sure what to believe, who to trust. I soon became the only thing he could use to relax at all, and he was the only person I had seen since one of the other humanoid inhabitants had given me as a gift to a disinterested child years before. I was old, unused, covered in dust, but Enis washed me off, he talked to me as though I was alive.  
Maybe it was fear, or maybe his compassion. I don't think he'll ever tell me what made him take me, take care of me. But he did, and I've been with him ever since. Together, we have seen...  
We've seen many things; the start of jazz, the first Sherlock Holmes story, the invention of movies, and both World Wars. We weren't in the draft for either war, but we fought in both. Enis was already a vampire by then, practically invincible. We had nothing to fear, nothing, until we met Robert. Robert was a young lad, drafted in, and he and Enis grew to be good friends, great friends, the best of friends. We even came close to telling him Enis was a vampire, but... But like many others in this war, Enis included, Robert got shot.  
We couldn't live without him, Enis couldn't bear to lose him. So we turned him to save his life. Well, things changed after that. We had a friend now. A friend who would stay with us forever.  
Let's just say Robert wasn't as excited as Enis. His at-home friends (Including a man friend he introduced as "Sammy," and told Enis about nearly every day) were quite... unamused with the changes. Once he came home, the lack of coming out to see them, the usual "Screw the world" attitude that always comes with the first few days, the new taste for, well, not-garlic... And blood. I'd seen it before with Enis, but Robert took it harder, a lot harder. He had, well, stuff to live for. He hadn't known vampires existed, unlike lucky Enis.  
And to suddenly get thrust into a society full of human-haters when you've been human all your life is weird. Thankfully Enis got him through it, even if Sammy was hardly around anymore.  
Robert was horrified at the changes. Who wouldn't be at first? Humans always put vampires in such a... lovely light. Using examples like Dracula to show that that vampires were stalkers, horrible monsters. There would always be humans who believed they were just that way, and people who joked about Enis's "allergy" to garlic, especially when it spread to his closest friend.  
It was hard to grow close to others when they always spread rumors about him and me. I was his comfort, and he was my voice, even when things got rough.  
Even through the war, even when the PTSD kicked in, I was there. I was there for Enis when the nightmares started. When he woke up crying, he would play me to help him calm down. When he was forced to pack up and leave because people noticed he wasn't ageing, I was there for him. When we could only watch as Robert turned cold, mean, almost evil as time and the things he'd seen tore away at him, I was there for Enis. When Robert changed, it changed Enis too. He sulked for days, weeks. I thought he would go cold, leave his vegan lifestyle like Robert. But Enis did something different.  
Mark would call him carefree, maybe even a little crazy. Dodger would call him optimistic, a butterfly that floated through life without a care. Many others would say the same, crazy or just too innocent to realise what was wrong with the world, what dangers he faced every day. That really isn't the whole story. It never was.  
Enis let the problems pass him by. He reminded himself of what mattered and watched as time slowly ticked past, along with the problems.  
That was, until these two showed up. Mark and Dodger didn't let Enis run from problems until they faded away. Or maybe he'd just grown tired of waiting on them to fade on their own.  
He followed after them. And we found ourselves journeying instead of waiting, following our own paths, making a bit of trouble and fixing other bits just by being ourselves. The problems ranged from easy (Enis losing me in a forest and casting a spell to get me back) to difficult (A bandit nearly bludgeoning him) to close to impossible (Mark constantly seeing vampires as horrible monsters instead of as people). But we kept traveling onwards, day after day, time seeming slower than usual. Maybe it was because there was so much more to remember. The bright greens of the grass, the mixed bags up in the treetops as leaves began to drift downwards, the sound of birds and other small creatures still living, even in places humans had deemed "Hell."  
For the first time in ages, we weren't just surviving. We were living, and we love it.  
We love every second spent with Mark and Dodger. Enis loves them both, almost as much as he loves me. They aren't as reliable, but they come through in a pinch, and they'll always be here to remind Enis of his true self. That happy butterfly he's been from day one, through all the centuries, all the deaths and wars and challenges we've faced.  
But he's different now. He's different with them. No more running, hiding. He's happier, almost alive. It's a good change, like my little butterfly finally got his wings.  
And Enis doesn't play me as much anymore, but that's okay. He doesn't need me to fly now, he can do it alone. He might even get rid of me one day, and that day will be a happy one. I was, and always will be, his training wheels. I was a shield to hide behind. He's almost ready. He's almost ready to step out and face those challenges without me. Until then, I'll be with him every step of the way, and when I'm gone, his newest friends will take over to stay forever by his side, forever in his heart.


End file.
